Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing manufacturing method, a composite board, and a housing.
Description of Related Art
With the progress of modern society in science and technology, people have become increasingly demanding for consumer electronic products (e.g., in compact volume, diverse functions, and textured appearance, etc.). Compact design is at the heart of modern consumer electronic products. As to a high-end electronic product, the material of its housing can be formed by metal or carbon fiber composites. Both of the materials feature high stiffness and lightweight for use in small-sized products (e.g., smart phones, and portable navigation devices, etc.), middle-sized products (e.g., notebook computers, and tablet computers, etc.), and large-sized products (e.g., All-in-One computers, and LCD TVs, etc.). However, the prices of both of the materials are high. If the forgoing materials are applied to low-end electronic products, the costs of the electronic products cannot be reduced.
Accordingly, how to provide an improved composite board having features of low cost, high stiffness, and lightweight becomes an important issue in the an.